


When Memories Flash By

by Panic1IWriteFanfics



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic1IWriteFanfics/pseuds/Panic1IWriteFanfics
Summary: In this first chapter, Barry meets his new assistant and when she is put into peril danger, with the help of his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs he has to figure out how to help her.





	1. New Speedster

Barry Allen/The Flash (Grant Gustin) x Unhealthy Metahuman (Female Reader)  
Chapter 1 - New Speedster  
Started 5/6/18  
Finished 5/9/18

Hello, I’m Y/N, and I’m a superhero… essentially. How’d I get here, you may ask? What’s my awesome story of how I got my amazing powers? Well, it all started about three months ago in the lab of Central City’s Forensic Scientist Barry Allen… 

3 MONTHS EARLIER… 

How I managed to land as the assistant of Forensic Scientist Barry Allen is beyond me. I started as a seventeen year-old who was going to get into college and get a degree in medicine; ironically, however, my health issues got in the way and when I graduated that did not occur. Long story short, I applied for the assistant position to Barry Allen, and was hired one week later. Today is my first day and first time meeting my “boss”. 

See, my job is to maintain things that are simple that I can do without a degree since he has a large social life and isn’t always here; Lord knows why, but I don’t push to get any information. It’s his life, and I let him be; for his privacy and the sake of my job. It pays enough, and I’m fine since I get time alone and I can listen to my music. 

Once I got into the office with my hot cocoa and donuts, some for Mr. Barry and about two dozen for the office, (A girl has to make a good first impression, right?) I grabbed Barry’s breakfast, my headlight and hot cocoa and unlocked the door, and walked in; I smiled, and put my coat on the coat rack and placed down my breakfast. I then grabbed my MP3 Player, and put on “House of Memories” by Panic! At the Disco, my favorite band, and I began on my work, by first making Barry coffee. After his coffee began to brew, I grabbed the donuts and set them out for Barry (three, he has a huge metabolism apparently) and heat up his coffee in the microwave. Then, I hear the door unlock, and Barry walks in with his duffel bag and smiles. “Hello, are you my new assistant?” I smile, and take off my headphones and hang them around my neck. and hold out my hand and Barry shakes it.

“Good morning Mr. Allen, I’m Y/N and no I’m not your assistant I’m some random lady who somehow got in here.” I smirked, and grabbed the coffee and placed it on his desk. “Hope it’s hot enough for you.” I said, as Barry stared at the coffee with a grin on his face and then at me.

“You got these for me?” Barry asked, and I nodded. “Why?”

“An act of kindness, Mr. Allen.” I replied, as he smiled and took a sip.

“Delicious! Thank you, and please, call me Barry.” Barry replied, and I smiled.

“Will do, Barry. Are you headed off this morning?” I asked as I took a bite of my donut.  
“I’ll be staying here all day, hopefully. At least, if I am not needed on the field, that is.” Barry replied, as he took a bite of his chocolate donut and placed down his bag. Suddenly, a siren went off throughout the building, and red lights blinked on and off everywhere! People began to scream and gun shots went off, and I turned to Barry, who frowned alertly, and turned to me, saying, 

“Stay here and lock the door. I’ve dealt with this before. Be safe, and if needed, run.” Barry said, as he rushed out of the room. I was about to lock the door when suddenly, a man crashed through the ceiling window and I yelped. He stood up, barely scratched despite the broken glass, and said sneering, 

“Give me your money now, girl, or you get it!” He held up a long rod that had sparks coming off of it. I could feel my face turn pale, and I started to grow anxious. 

“I swear I have no money on me, please believe me! I spent it all this morning” I said pleading with my hands up, as I backed myself away as the man chuckled, and I could feel my joints begin to hurt.

“Pity, too. You seemed nice.” And he laughed and electrocuted me, and I screamed and blacked out.

BARRY’S POINT OF VIEW/THE FLASH…  
I had changed into my suit, and I ran to my dad, Joe West, who loaded his pistol. “Detective, what do we have here?”

“Robbers, and they have weapons that are doing weird things to the building,” My father replied, as a few thugs got in and the building began to shake. I went all speedster on them, and then I heard a crash and scream come from my office. 

“Y/N!” I yelled, and sped upstairs to find her laying in a pile of glass and various chemicals, passed out. I could feel my face turn red, and I quickly turned around and tied up the man who did it. I then called Cisco and Caitlin from S.T.A.R. Labs. “Guys, we’ve got a problem. My assistant is in grave danger, she’s doused in chemicals and I believe has been electrocuted. I’m bringing her over RIGHT NOW.” 

“Got it.” Cisco and Caitlin replied, as I grabbed a couple towels from the closet and wrapped Y/N and sped out of there. Once I dropped her off at S.T.A.R., I returned back to the office and in a matter of one minute everything was under control. I switched back to my normal self and told my father that I “had to leave due to my assistant's absence.” My father understood, and I sped back to the lab to check on her, along with the long rod that the guy had used against her. Once I arrived, I put the weapon in Dr. Well’s office and went to the medical bay and Y/N was in a bed wearing a hospital gown and being attached to an I.V. pole by Caitlin while Cisco was checking her heartbeat. 

“Guys, how is she?” I asked, as Cisco and Caitlin both looked up. 

“Heart rate is normal, getting her I.V. connected as we speak.” Caitlin replied, as she stepped away and logged into her files. “She got sprayed off quickly in the showers by me, and then we brought her in here. We cleaned her cuts and removed any glass as well.” I walked over, and looked at her face, emotionless but strong. 

“Barry, are you aware of what happened?” Cisco asked, as I replied,

“Not particularly. Those people has weapons that could make the weather happen inside- I think she was hit with lightning.” I replied, as Cisco added,

“Cool!” Caitlin looked over at Cisco with a glare and he said, “-not. At all…” 

“Barry, are you aware of her medical history? Did she exhibit having any illness today or take any medicine?” Caitlin asked, as she typed on her computer, and Cisco checked Y/N’s blood pressure.

“I don’t know… I believe my dad mentioned her not being able to go to college for some reason around there, but I can’t think of it.” I replied, as Cisco looked at Y/N’s arm. 

“Barry, there is about a ninety-nine percent chance she has gained speed abilities like you have, considering the similar circumstances.” Caitlin said, as she leaned against the counter.

“What does the point zero one percent mean then?” I asked, as she replied,

“The part of me that hopes I’m wrong.” 

“Um, guys, what are all of these bruises from?” Cisco asked, as Caitlin and I both walked over and looked at both of Y/N’s arms to see mini bruises, about three on each arm. “From today, perhaps?”

“No, it couldn’t have been that quick.” Caitlin replied, as she looked closer at the arm. “Actually, those bruises are over veins… they’re from attempted I.V.s!” Cisco gaped at that answer and I said,

“She was poked six times for an I.V.? When could she have gotten one, and why?” 

“By the looks of it, three days ago,” Caitlin replied, as she grabbed a thermometer and placed it on Y/N’s forehead. “Cisco, check her heart rate.”

“Normal. Everything is normal. She just needs to wake up…” Cisco replied, as him and I heard a crash and turned to see Caitlin against the wall, groaning. We look at the bed, and see Y/N’s fist out, and her eyes bright red. She turned to us, and Cisco yelped. I stood in front of him and said quietly,

“Y/N, hey, it’s me Barry, you’re at my friends’ lab.”

“My body burns, make it stop, make it stop!” Y/N yelled, as I turned to Cisco.

“Burns? From the chemicals, perhaps?” He asked, and I said,

“It’s not that. The chemicals she fell against are safe when penetrated on the skin, and she was cleaned right away. It must be something else.” 

“It burns, it burns, it hurts… Your fault! You left me there! Your fault!” Y/N yelled, her eyes turning red, and she flew past us and out the door. I gasped, and saw she had unplugged her I.V., and ran out of the room. Cisco rushed over to Caitlin, and I said,

“I’m going after her. It looks like we have another speedster on our hands.” Cisco nodded, as Caitlin began to wake up, and I ran out of the bay. I followed the trail of smoke, and found Y/N standing in my training room with the treadmill. 

She turned around, her face streamed with tears, and she yelled, “Your fault! You left me there! You could have prevented this… but you had to be the hero!”

“Y/N, calm down, Caitlin is a doctor, she can help you…” I replied, as I slowly got closer, when Y/N suddenly inhaled, and her eyes went back to her normal blue; she gasped, and collapsed. I ran up and caught her, and she coughed, passed out.

“It’s OK, I got you Caitlin is on it…” I said softly, as I ran with her in my arms back to the bay and found Cisco fixing the window and Caitlin bandaging herself. “Caitlin, Caitlin, she’s having pain everywhere and her eyes turned red…” 

“I’m on it. Barry, you may want to leave considering she has a grudge over you right now…” Caitlin replied, as I set Y/N down on the bed. 

“I’m not worried… I’m here to help, and trust me, she is not normally like this.” I said, as I looked back over at Y/N, sighing. “OK, so she definitely has something else wrong with her besides speed. Cisco, search her up in the police files. Caitlin, do some scans. See what you can find. And I, will monitor her.” 

Twenty minutes later… 

“Barry, look at this!” Cisco said, as I walked over to the monitor, and he read the page aloud. “According to her file, she wanted the job mainly because her health prevented her from going to college and therefore she applied at the station. It also says she has…” 

“Arthritis, everywhere.” Caitlin said, interrupting, as Cisco and I both turned around to look at the scans. “She has fluid and swelling in most of her joints, which is why her new speed is affecting her so tremendously.” 

“Isn’t that only for old people?” Cisco asked, as I sighed and Caitlin replied,

“No, Cisco it’s not. Any age can get/obtain arthritis, although it is more common in adults. Y/N just got lucky.” 

“This is why she was in so much pain…” I said, as Caitlin nodded.

“Theoretically, it seems that her speed is making the pain worse because she’s not used to it.” She said, as I rubbed my face.

“Grand. I just ruined this young girl’s life after knowing me for three minutes.” I said, as I heard rustling, and I look over and see Y/N stretching her arms, rubbing her head.

“Barry???” She asked weakly, as I rushed over.

“I’m here Y/N, I’m here.” I said, putting my hand on hers.

“Barry, where am I? I feel funny…” She asked, her eyes tired and weak.

“Y/N, welcome to S.T.A.R. Labs… my home away from home.” I said, presenting it with my hands outstretched. “That’s my bro Cisco, and my good friend Caitlin.”

“Hi.” Cisco said, still looking scared from her punching and sending Caitlin across the room, but Caitlin elbowed him and she waved, smiling.

“Hello, dear.”

“Wait, what happened in here? It looks like a tornado hit this place!” Y/N said, and Caitlin winced.

“Yeah, about that… how much do you remember?” Cisco asked as Y/N replied,

“Um, some dude crashing through the ceiling window and asking me for money and then pushing me over into a wall of chemicals.” Y/N replied, as she sat up, wincing herself. 

“Well, um… Barry has a lot to fill you in on then!” Cisco said, as he ran out of the room. Caitlin sighed, and got up from her chair. 

“I’ll go after him. Barry, explain. Everything, please?” She asked, as I nodded, smiling. 

Y/N’S POINT OF VIEW  
“Barry, what’s happened and how am I not dead??” I asked, as Barry chuckles. 

“Basically, the man in the office electrocuted you with some foreign device and you fell against my wall of chemicals. Since you did not digest them, it did not affect you badly but you kinda have super speed now.” Barry said, as I laughed. 

“A huh, me, have super speed. That’ll be the day. I can barely run one block without falling over,” I said, as Barry turned around and grabbed a timer. 

“Fine. Then let’s time you. You can run from that wall to this wall.” Barry said, sitting on the bed with the stopwatch. I looked across the room, and the distance both ways was about fifteen feet.

“Fine, Mr. Allen, but this won’t prove a thing…” I said, as I disconnect myself from the I.V. and looked around and put a top on it. I could feel Barry’s gaze looking at what and how I was doing that, but he did not ask. I then steadied myself with the edge of the bed, and ran. When I got back to the bed, Barry looked up and smiled at me.

“One. Second.” He said, as I fell onto the bed. “You alright?” He asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“My everything hurts, it feels like it’s on fire.” I moaned, and Barry frowned.

“What can I do?” He asked, as I laughed.

“Well, you could rub my back or something, it always helps…” I replied, as Barry scootched next to me. 

“Do you want to stay where you are or lay down?” He asked, and I said,

“I’ll stay where I am.” Barry began to rub my back, top first, and I sighed. “Now Mr. Allen I can tell you I never imagined my boss to be doing something like this for me, especially after just meeting him.” 

“Well, Miss Y/L/N you thought wrong.” Barry replied, and I laughed. 

“Um you two busy or…” Cisco said, as we looked at the doorway to find him and Caitlin standing there, staring at us.

“He’s rubbing her back, Cisco, relax” Caitlin replied, although she was standing there staring too, very interested. “Now Miss, we need your medical information so we can help you.” 

“OK, I have juvenile arthritis, extreme general anxiety, and high-functioning depression. My date of birth is #/#/# and I take these medicines…” I said, as Cisco’s eyes widened and Barry listened closely.

“So you do get I.V.s frequently? We saw the bruises.” Cisco asked, and I smiled as Barry hit his arm to prove how stupid he was for intruding.

“Um, not really that often.” I replied, as I sat on the bed, yawning. “Man, am I exhausted…” 

 

“It’s not that late, but you should really get some rest. I’ll help you get ready Y/N, you’ll stay in here tonight.” Barry said, as he helped me up and led me into the hallway. “Caitlin and Cisco, I’ll stay with her and call you if needed. You guys can go home early.”

“Bye, Barry, feel better Y/N!” I heard Caitlin yell as we walked down the hallway… 

BARRY’S POINT OF VIEW  
Ten minutes later…  
“Barry, I’m tired I want to go to bed…” Y/N said, whining, and I smiled. 

“Did you brush your teeth and use the bathroom?” She nodded, and I said,

“Here. You can use this extra large S.T.A.R. Labs tee as a nightgown.” I grabbed it, and in four seconds changed Y/N into her new pajamas. 

“Thanks, Barry.” 

“Hold on tight, Miss L/N.” I said, as I picked her up, her head on my shoulder and arms around my neck, and raced her into the cortex and laid her on the bed.

“Barry, be a dear and bring over a syringe and the pole, would you? I need to reconnect myself.” Y/N said, and I wheeled over the pole and grabbed a small syringe. She carefully took off the top and put it beside her, and opened the syringe and flushed her I.V. I watched in amazement as she twisted the tube back into place, and pushed a few buttons and her fluids were running again.

“How do you know how to do that?” I asked, as she chuckled.

“You learn these things after being a human pin cushion for a few years,” She said, sighing, as put her covers on top of herself, and shivered. 

“You alright, you look cold.” I said with concern, and she smiled weakly.

“Just exhausted.” She said, clearing her throat, and I noticed her face being a bit paler since this morning. “Barry, thanks for saving me…” She said quietly, as she laid down, her curls resting on the pillow. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead saying,

“Anytime. Sleep well, Y/N.”


	2. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this second chapter, Barry and Y/N hang out and try to get to know each other better... however, a hangout at Jitter's turns bad when a girl from Y/N's past comes to bring her down.

Barry Allen/The Flash (Grant Gustin) x Unhealthy Metahuman (Female Reader)  
Chapter 2 - Bittersweet  
Started 5/30/18  
Finished 5/31/18 

WARNING: Two swear words are mentioned: f**cker and d**m, also mentions and actions of bullying.

Four hours later… (Barry’s POV)   
I woke up to the sound of footsteps, and I opened my eyes, rubbing them, and sat up from my chair to see Y/N sweeping the floor. I got up as I stretched my arms, and walked over to her.

She looked up and smiled weakly. “What are you doing up? You should rest.” I said, as she continued to clean. 

“I made a mess, and I thought the least I could do is pitch in and help a bit.” She replied, as she let go of the broom, and I caught it.

“Why did you?-”

“Any excuse for me to see you use your speed, Mr. Allen, is a good one. Now, it’s too quiet around here. Music time!” Y/N said, as she grabbed her phone from her purse and put on YouTube. 

“Who is this?”

“Panic! At the Disco, Barry, the best band in the whole entire universe.” She said smiling, as she began to sing. 

‘It's getting late, and I  
Cannot seem to find my way home tonight  
Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole  
Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone  
What would my head be like  
If not for my shoulders  
Or without your smile  
But follow you forever  
May it never leave you  
To sleep in the stone, maybe  
Stay lost on our way home’

“Y/N, you’re such an amazing singer!” I said, as she laughed. 

“Thank you sir, but I’m not that good. But I’ll gladly sing for you anytime you like!” She said, smirking, as I could feel myself blush. Wait, blush?! No, no, Barry Allen you do not like this girl, you like Iris West!... who is engaged. But Y/N’s your assistant!... for now. Oh, Barry, what are you thinking?! While I mentally slap myself, Y/N speeds up and finishes cleaning the lab. 

“Done! Now, I’m in the mood for some Jitters… what about you, Barry?” She asks, now changed into some clothes, including a trademark S.T.A.R. Labs t-shirt. (That actually fits her, that is) 

“Sure. Race ya!” I said, as she sped off.

“Hey, no fair!” I yell, as I smile and run after her. At Jitters, she’s holding a Flash coffee for me and a hot cocoa for her, along with some cookies. 

“Now, Mr. Allen, let’s talk business.” She said, as she walked to the back of the shop and sat on the couch. I walked over, and sat on the chair in front of her, and she handed me my coffee. I took a sip as the warm, caffeinated liquid flowed down my throat.

“How do you not like coffee? And how do you stay awake?” I asked, as Y/N took a sip of her hot cocoa, and smirked. 

“It’s bitter and disgusting. And you don’t need caffeine to stay awake, Mr. Allen. All you need is something to wake you up, like music.” She said, grabbing a sugar cookie and taking a bite. 

“Mr. Allen is too formal, I’ve told you before please call me Barry.” I said, as she laughed, leaning in close to me. 

“At CCPD I’m your assistant, and in public we should stay formal. We don’t need any suspicions to be raised, especially concerning those who have…” She paused, looking into her mug.

“Have what?” I asked, as she smiled.

“Met me, Barry. I don’t need or want the attention, considering your reputation here.” She said, as I frowned.

“Reputation? Of what?” I asked, as she smiled.

“Barry, you’re one of the smartest people in Central City and you’re a forensic scientist, and you’re hanging out with me.” She replied, as I frowned.

“What’s so bad about that?” At that very moment, a posse of three girls walked into the shop, loudly giggling and talking. Y/N’s eyes widened, and she turned to me. 

“Barry, we should go, now.” She said firmly, getting up, as I was about to do the same when…   
“Y/N? Is that you, honey?” One of the girls said, saundering over to our table. Y/N stayed standing, and it felt as if the temperature went down ten degrees. 

“Hello, Logan.”

“It’s been a while since graduation… how have you been?”

“Actually-”

“I’ve been great, just sold my tenth house! My girls and I are here to celebrate.” She said, as she turned to me. “Hello, pretty boy. Why are you hanging out with her?” Logan’s tone of ‘her’ made me realize they wanted me to ditch Y/N, desperately, and join them. Yeah, right.

“Because she’s my amazing friend, and we’re discussing some important matters.” I replied, as Logan’s smile turned to a vicious glare.

“Important matters? Are you finally getting a job, Y/N, with that dumb brain of yours?” Logan said, as Y/N turned to her.

“Logan, you know full well I am in no condition to-” 

“Excuses, excuses. Ya’ know ladies, I think Becca is the reason she chickened out of college. Poor girl couldn’t survive without her.” Logan said, as Y/N’s face turned red, and she punched Logan square in the face. The noise from it was a loud crack, and Logan’s scream. Everyone looked over in surprise, and Logan held her nose, blood dripping from it.

“Why you little fricker! I’m going to press charges for this!” Logan said, as Y/N walked up to her and spit on her shoe.

“Just try Logan, I work for the CCPD. I don’t think you want to get even more on my bad side, do you?” She said confidently, cracking her knuckles. Knowing she was defeated, Logan turned to her girls and said,

“Ladies, let’s go.” Then they stormed off and out of the store, as Y/N sped out of the back entrance. Everyone went back to their business as Central City has seen worse than a snobby girl, and I grabbed the cookies and drinks and sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs. 

I sped into the lab to find Caitlin and Cisco in the Cortex. “Hey guys, what’s up?” I asked, as they smiled. 

“Hey Barry! We just came to check on Y/N, where is she?” 

“Not sure… she just punched a girl at Jitters. Something’s up with her, and I’m going to find out what.” Barry said, as Caitlin looked shocked and Cisco’s eyes widened. 

“Did she get taken over again?!” Caitlin said, and I smirked. 

“No, it was intentional. And I’m going to find out why.” I said, as Caitlin set down her bag and Cisco looked pale. I laughed, and ran to the treadmill. In there, I saw Y/N running continuously, until within ten seconds she stopped abruptly and flew against the wall. 

“Y/N!” I yelled, running to her aid. She groaned, her eyes closed, wincing.

“Ow, that hurt. And Barry? I’m famished.” She said, as I laughed, and grabbed her hand to pull her up when she cried out in pain. I let go, and looked at her hand, which was purple and swollen. 

“Y/N, we need to get you to the medical bay, NOW.” I said, as she nodded, and I picked her up and zoomed her in.

“Caitlin, I think Y/N’s fist is broken. She needs your medical expertise.” I said, as Caitlin nodded, and began to prepare her supplies. I heard the floor creak, and turned to see Cisco standing in the doorway, quiet.

“Hello Cisco, my punching hand is broken so no need to worry.” Y/N said, holding her head with her unbroken hand. 

“How did you?-” 

“You’re frightened of me Cisco, but also curious and worried for me. I knew you would come,” Y/N replied, as Caitlin began to x-ray her. “Barry, I’m guessing you want to know what’s wrong.” I nodded, as she sighed. “Well, I’m not going to tell you.” 

“Wait, what?” I said, as Cisco walked closer to my bed.

“Dam, girl, that’s harsh.”

“Barry didn’t take my advice, so he doesn’t deserve to know.” She said, as I felt like I just got punched. 

“Y/N, what was I supposed to do, pretend like we weren’t friends?” 

“Yes, of course, it would have saved you the embarrassment!” 

“What embarrassment?”   
“Of knowing me! I’m embarrassing!” She yelled, as I stepped away from her bedside. Her face softened, and she said, “Oh Barry, wait-” And I zoomed off, letting the tears come. 

Y/N’S POINT OF VIEW  
“Oh, Barry…” I said sadly, as Cisco turned to Caitlin.

“I’m going to find him and talk to him.” He said firmly, as he stormed off. I sighed, closing my eyes, hoping that fight to be all a dream… 

“I don’t hate you Y/N, if that’s what you think…” Caitlin said firmly, putting a splint on my arm. 

“Caitlin, I just dissed your best friend. Why wouldn’t you be?” I said, as she smiled.

“Because I know you’re not yourself. Tell me what happened, girl to girl.” She said, as she sat across from me in a chair, her eyes intent on helping me. 

“At my high school was a girl named Logan… not exactly popular, but rich and self-absorbed. She always knew how to push my buttons, and when she found out I wasn’t going to college she knew how to do it even more. She never did much work, and I would tell her she would never go to college if she did so, and all teachers would compliment me, and it made her angry. And now I’m not going to college, so she’s holding it against me. She works for real estate, and likes to rub in my face how rich she is, and how I’m ‘dumb’ just because I didn’t go to college. I could care less, but when she brought up-” I bit my lip, holding back her name-- “-my friend, I got pissed and punched her.” 

“Oh, honey. Who is this friend?” Caitlin asked me, as I said softly,

“Was. She’s dead.” Caitlin looked up at me from bandaging my arm in shock, unaware of what to say. “Y/N, I’m- so sorry… how?”

“Ask Barry, he knows just as well as I do.” I replied, getting up after Caitlin finished fixing my arm. 

“Y/N-”

“Just let me be, Caitlin. I’m going to rest, see you later.” I said, walking out of the med bay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey everybody! Sorry it’s been a while, finals are coming up and the anxiety is real. Don’t worry, when the summer is here, I will be trying to write and upload at least once a week or so. Hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter, and if you want more, please leave a kudos or a comment! :) All of you out there reading these fics mean a lot to me, I really appreciate it. :) Panic out!


	3. Dogs, Tears and Barry's New Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this third chapter, the backstory of Y/N's dead friend is revealed, Barry and her go to stop a robbery, and Barry is shocked when more is learned about Y/N's private life.

Barry Allen/The Flash (Grant Gustin) x Unhealthy Metahuman (Female Reader)  
Chapter 3 - Dogs, Tears and Barry’s New Fears  
Started 6/17/18  
Finished 6/29/18

WARNING: A swear word is mentioned (f**cking), and mentions of depression and self-harm

BARRY’S P.O.V.  
I ran to my office at CCPD to distract myself, and it is a great place to think. I sat in the chair, tears running down my cheeks, and I rubbed my face, trying to stop the tears; if my father Joe walked in, then he would start asking questions and I wasn’t ready to tell him any of this… a new speedster who punched a girl at Jitter’s, my crush on her, and the fact I might be getting over Iris? It’s too much right now… I sighed, and leaned back in my chair, then heard a knock at the door. I looked up, expecting to see Captain Singh or Eddie Thawne, but instead Cisco walks into the office and leans against my desk.

“How are you doing, dude?” He asked, as I shrugged, rubbing my eyes. “Have you been crying?” He added, as I nodded. Cisco is a good friend this way… most boys would make fun of you for crying over a girl, but Cisco understands I don’t overreact too often, especially when it comes to women. 

“I feel like I’ve done something wrong, she seems so… sad. And I want to help her, but she’s not being honest with me…” I said, as Cisco looked at me and said seriously,

“Barry, you’re doing all you can to help this girl. And sure, she just blew you off, but dude, I think she likes you, a lot!... and she just got upset, just give her some space and I’m sure she’ll tell you.” Then, Cisco stood up straight, and smiled. “Now, we going back to the lab, or are you actually going to do some work here?” I laughed, and grabbed Cisco’s shoulder, and sped us back to the lab. We were back in the Cortex, and Caitlin turned around and smiled at me.

“How are you doing, Barry?” She asked, as I shrugged and asked,

“Where’s Y/N?” Caitlin winced, and said,

“Resting in her quarters… but I found something you should see.” Cisco and I walked over to the computer, and saw a newspaper article, that Cisco read out-loud.

”’Civilian Becca Johnson Dies in Car Crash’... wait, was this Y/N’s friend?” Caitlin nodded, and I said,

“The girls in Jitter’s… were saying how Y/N couldn’t survive without Becca… oh my gosh.” Becca was Y/N’s best friend, and she died in this car crash?... 

“Well, this Logan girl knows how to push Y/N’s buttons, obviously.” Caitlin said, as she sighed. “Y/N… is resting, but she could use you right now, Barry, she’s in a bad place and I bet you could help her out of it.” I nodded, and decided to walk (not speed) to Y/N’s quarters. I knock, and walk in to see Y/N laying awake and staring at the ceiling. I walk in, and she sits up, eyes puffy and red, her knees against her chest. I sat down beside her, and said,

“I heard about your friend… I’m so sorry.” She nodded, sniffling, and rubbed her eyes. 

“I loved her so much… and then one day this year, she was going to a dentist appointment… and some bank robber hit her. The bank robber even survived!” She said, rubbing her eyes once more. “Logan is just… an insecure person, but is still stuck up and mean nonetheless. But I’m not going to hold a grudge against her while also having probably bruised her nose.” I sat, in awe, wondering how this girl who just got teased about her dead friend could still come out of a fight with only an injured hand and a few tears. She was, despite that punch, being the bigger person, and I admired her for that. I scooted over and put my arms around her, and she buried her face into my chest. This was her way of confiding in me, and I understood that instantly. She didn’t cry anymore, but she sat there leaning against me for a minute or two, and then pulled away. 

“We should get back to the Cortex, see if there is any robberies so I can go out on the field.” She said, getting up, as I grabbed her arm.

“Hey, you sure?” I asked, as she turned to me and said,

“Barry, I’m fine. This was months ago, not yesterday. Now, let’s go see Caitlin and Cisco.” She said, as she sped off to the Cortex, and I sped too, following her. We arrived, and an alarm was blaring. 

“Robbery at the bank, go guys!” Caitlin said, as Cisco pointed to a mannequin. 

“Miss Flash 2.0, your suit is ready!” He said, as Y/N put her suit on and sped off, and I did the same. We got to the bank, and I got a good look at the suit… It is blue, with a bright silver lightning bolt across the chest; her shoes are like converse but no laces, with wings on the sides. She has an eyes-only mask, and her hair is the same, but with blue ringlets?! Not questioning at the moment, we turn and see a car speeding away from the bank.

“Y/N, run ahead and block off the roads and get people out of the way. Leave the rest to me.” She nodded, and sped off; meanwhile, I ran up against the car, and threw the guy in the passenger seat out, and took his gun and tied him up. Next, I ran to the driver, but unfortunately he noticed me and swerved and I felt my side get hit, and my head was ringing. 

“Barry? Barry, are you alright?!” A voice said, as I opened my eyes, but they were kinda dysfunctional so everything was blurry; I then heard a crash and a few screams, and next thing I know I hear a whoosh and then hear Caitlin’s voice.

“Barry, can you hear me?” I nodded, and she said,

“Barry, you have a concussion, we’re going to give you some VERY heavy sedative, OK? Just breathe, Barry…” I do as she says, and fall asleep… 

Next thing I know, I wake up, and see Cisco and Caitlin standing above me. They look over, and both smile. “Hey, Barry,” Cisco says, as I sit up, my head pounding. 

“Barry, you do have a slight concussion and a bruised tailbone, but otherwise you’re going to be fine.” Caitlin said, as I nodded.

“Where’s Y/N?” Their smiles turn to sadness, and my mind already knows something’s up.

“She… ran off, somewhere Barry, and we don’t know where, the tracker in the suit isn’t working and she isn’t back yet.” Cisco said, as I asked,

“How long was I out for?”

“Five hours, Barry.” Caitlin said, as I looked at the clock: 12:35 AM.

Panic seized me, and I started to freak out. “What- where is she? What happened?! Why is she gone?!” I said, as I heard a whooshing sound, and turn to see Y/N, collapsed on the ground. Caitlin gasps, and runs over to her, and I try to as well; unfortunately, I try to get up and dizziness overtakes me and Cisco notices and catches me before I fall off the bed. 

“Barry, she’s going to be okay, get some sleep, Barry come on.” Cisco says, but I resist it, but notice my heavy eyelids and I let the sleepiness succumb me.

FIVE HOURS LATER…   
I wake up, and Cisco is sitting next to my bed, his head in his hand. I look around, and notice I am no longer connected to anything; I get up, no longer too dizzy, and try not to wake Cisco. I walk, and see Caitlin coming down the hall. She sees me, and waves. “Hey, Barry.”

“What- how- where is Y/N?” I asked, as Caitlin fidgeted with her hands, and she only did that when she was nervous. 

“In the Accelerator cell.” She said, as I frowned.

“Why-”

“She went in after I tended to her wounds, not sure why.” Caitlin said sadly, as I asked,

“What wounds?”

“Barry, that girl in there hasn’t said a word to me or Cisco upon her return. I’m not sure why, but something is most certainly wrong with her.” Caitlin said, as she walked back to find Cisco. I walked to the cell, and saw Y/N, shivering and leaning against the cell wall. I walked closer, to see her crying and muttering under her breath.

“Your fault, your fault all your fault…” She said, as I walked up to the glass. She looked up, tears brimming her face, and she said,

“Barry, leave me alone.” 

“What’s happened to you, Y/N? What happened to the bubbly, quirky, and kind girl I met two days ago?” I asked, as she glared at me. 

“That girl is gone, Barry. Along with ‘Flash 2.0’. I’m not being a superhero anymore.” She said, as I asked,

“Why? You seemed to handle-” I stopped, realizing… I had no idea what happened.

“Handle what? Handle what, Barry?” She said, as if she was begging for me to answer, her hoping for an answer. “What happened today? Worst day of my life!... worst…” She began to cry some more, as I opened the cell, and sat in front of her. 

“B-b-b-arry, get a-a-away from me!” She said, not crying but still shivering. 

“Tell me everything, Y/N, I’m not leaving until you do.” I said, as she nodded.

“The car… hit you, and you slammed against a brick wall. I immediately ran up to you, the road was blocked and everyone was out of the road… but while I was tending to you, a dog ran out into the road… and a little girl ran after it, and…” She inhaled, wheezing, and continued to cry, and I realized what happened.

“Y/N, it’s OK…”

“No Barry, it’s not fucking okay!” She yelled, her hands in fists, as I watched her. “A little girl has DIED because I wasn’t fast enough to save her! And what do I do? Grab your body, rush back to the lab, and run off! That’s what I do, ‘cause I’m a COWARD!” She yelled, shivering even more, as I move towards her. She unclenched her fists, and shivered in her hoodie, and rubbed her nose. 

“You alright, you look freezing.” I asked, as she said,

“That’s b-b-because it i-i-s…” I frowned, and put my hand on her forehead, and realized how how it was. 

“Y/N, you’re burning up!” I say, as she mumbles,

“Ha, Barry I’m fine.” But then she sneezes, and I have had it. I scoop her up, but despite her protests speed her to Caitlin.

“I’m taking her back to my place, anything I might need for her injuries?” I ask, as Caitlin shakes her head.

“She’ll tell you her injuries when she’s ready, but until then be good to her Barry.” I nod, and speed off to my apartment. I set her on my couch, and put a blanket over the shivering girl, and I grab some fever medication and a cup of water. I walk out of the bathroom and hand it to her, and she takes the medicine like a charm. 

“When did you last eat, Y/N?” I ask, as she says,

“Breakfast this morning.” I’m taken aback, and I ask frantically,

“Why has it been so long?! With your high metabolism, it’s important for you to eat a lot more often!” 

“Tried to s-s-tarve m-my-myself.” She says, as I ask softly,

“Why?”

“Barry, I’m not as happy as you think I am. Depressed people… hide their sadness a lot more than you may believe. And we’re quite good at it, too.” She said, coughing. “That’s why I collapsed… haven’t eaten in so long, shut me down and from the high metabolism, too… think that’s why I have this fever, too.” She then decided to take off her sweatshirt, because- “-I’m feeling very hot.” But, strangely enough, she left on her gloves. 

“Why don’t you take them off? You’ll feel a lot less heated,” I said, as her face turned pale.

“Because I like my gloves, that’s why.” She said, putting her hands between her legs, as I shook my head.

“Y/N, take off your gloves, now.” I said sternly, but she shook her head, so in her fevered state I took off her gloves and in Flashpoint I saw what she was hiding: slits, three, across each wrist. I could feel the blood drain from my face, and I realized why she had the gloves on, despite how hot she was. I get out of it, and she looks down at her hands, and realizes I have the gloves.

“Barry, I can explain-”

“Why did you cut yourself?!”

TO BE CONTINUED…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HELLO FRENS I AM BACK school is over, has been for a while, I SURVIVED! Sorry this has taken so long to be posted, I had massive writer's block and couldn't come up with a plot for the next chapter, but here it is now! :) If you are excited for Chapter 4, please make sure to give this a Kudos, and comment down below any ideas for the next chapter, just in case my writer's block returns! ;) Panic! OUT! <3


End file.
